The End
by Dra'Zekeria
Summary: Dra'Zekeria can finally rest in peace at the end of time. Christ made a promise to him, long ago. Now that promise is going to be fulfilled.


I stood with my human friends near the Sea of Galilee. I had moved them from the Midwest of the USA towards the Middle East these past four years. I kept them all alive and safe from the Antichrist and his minions. The Unity Army is now being destroyed by Christ. I stand in awe at this. My friends gaze at him. Christ speaks and his words bring me to tears. "Dra'ruthumia'zekeria, if God so loved you, you also ought to love one another." With this, I bade my friends to follow me. We walked and listened to him speak. Music to my ears. My friends rejoiced and praised him. They hugged. I kept moving in my typical silence. I have waited for this day for so very very long. My old clothes soon melted away. I was now garbed in only a loincloth and belt with my blade in its' sheathe. My clawed feet trod the ground. We kept walking. Soon, we joined up with the remnant. I guided my friends to stand in with their fellow Christians. I stood at the outskirts of the remnant. We praised him. He dismounted with the help of the angels and Michael set a stone bench for him to sit on. He looked right at me and said, "Come to me, Dra'ruthumia'zekeria." I strode forward. The angels flanked him. I was weeping as I came before him. I unsheathed my sword and drove it into the ground before me, before his feet. I knelt and lowered my head and wept in shame for my sins. He gathered me in his arms and listed off the events in my very long life. He raised one of his hands and placed it on my head and his other one on my shoulder after he finished and said a prayer. After he said the prayer, I got up and bowed to him. I took up my sword and sheathed it. I walked back to my spot. He spoke again. Gabriel spoke also. Michael came up with the evil ones. I watched as they were sentenced. They were tossed into the pit. The speech went on. Michael reappeared with a gargantuan lion and my sword was out quicker than a wink. Gabriel told us not to worry. Soon, Lucifer was kneeling before Christ. We watched as Satan was judged. Soon, We left for food and sleep. My friends all found places to stay. I stayed by myself. People saw me for my true self, not a human shell. I went east. I stood by myself and whistled. My three dogs came. I sat and hugged them to me. I started to sing praises, and my dogs howled along. We sang for hours. I waited for the time when I could see my race again. Soon, I thought, very soon. All the other people slept as I sang in praise, with dogs and wolves howling along. I gathered the canines to me. Christ's voice said to me, "Dra'ruthumia'zekeria, you have waited for a time to see your loved ones, you can wait a little bit more. The humans need to rest." I said, "Yes, my lord. You are the Son of God. I can wait a little bit more. If anything, my trials have taught me patience." We both chuckled at this. I continued to sing. The canines continued to howl, also. In the morning, I felt a presence. It bade me go to the Valley of Jehosaphat. I went. I saw the multitude of humanity gathering. All nations, all "races". I gazed up into the sky. His Heavenly Army was up there, and so were the angels. My friends had gathered already. "Dra'ruthumia'zekeria," Christ spoke. "Yes, Lord." Was my reply. "When you see My throne, join those on My right, your left." "Yes, my Lord." The Day progressed. We were separated into two groups, one on the left, and one on the right. We followed the scripture to the point. (See Glorious Appearing) The saints came. Soon, I thought. Soon. Days passed. The Old Testament Saints kept coming. Patience filled me. I saw them at the end of the Tribulation Saints time. My race. My wife came running at me, with our baby son and daughter in her arms. My parents close behind. I glanced over and saw my human friends with their loved ones. I let out a triumphant roar, with my race joining me in. I grabbed my wife and clutched her to me. The babies hugged me as well as my wife. "Jasmine, Mother and Father, friends and race, welcome home." I told them. I kissed my wife. We all turned and faced Christ. We knelt. We praised him as the humans continued to mingle. Please Review. I made Dra'Zekeria and this is the end of his story. I can't think of a better thing to end. If you want to know more about him, review. I don't own Left Behind, but I own Dra'Zekeria. 


End file.
